


if you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised

by knightswatch



Series: Pack Mentality [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Pre-Slash, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, Oikawa-san,” Yahaba tries and fails to duck out of Oikawa's terrifyingly strong grip, forced to let himself be hauled out of the gym. Oikawa doesn't look over at him until they're behind the building, stopping and dropping his arm with a smile that gleams in the fading light. “Is-- is something wrong?”</p><p>“You said you wanted to talk, right Shi-chan?” Oikawa blinks his eyes and belatedly Yahaba does remember saying that in half a panic, hoping that Iwaizumi wouldn't catch him eavesdropping while he and Kyoutani talked about--</p><p>Well, that's something he could ask about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised

Yahaba is never really looking for Kyoutani when he comes across him. This is in part because he has never put it into his mind to look for Kyoutani at all, and in part because he seems to pop up in the oddest of places, never where he actually should be. He's only in the third-year's classroom to drop a DVD off on Oikawa's desk, and he does a double take when Kyoutani storms his way in before he's even pulled the case out of his bag.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Kyoutani grumbles the name out and Yahaba is struck trying to remember if he had ever heard Kyoutani address anyone respectfully before. Iwaizumi lifts his head with a grunt of acknowledgment.

“Kyoutani-kun,” he shifts slightly, crossing his arms and resting them on the surface of the desk in front of him. “I heard you got in some trouble last week.”

“It was no big deal-- wasn't a fight or anything,” he mumbles and Yahaba glances up to see him staring at his feet with red splashed over his cheeks. “It was just a little territory scuffle.”

Iwaizumi hums but doesn't stop frowning. Kyoutani shuffles his feet, clearly uncomfortable under the obvious disapproval on his face. It's a long moment before Iwaizumi softens slightly. “You're gonna cause a problem if you keep that up. You can't forget that we share this area.”

“Wasn't one of Karasuno's; seemed too risky to just let him wander 'round our turf,” Kyoutani's voice is more gruff than usual and he lifts a hand to rub the back of his head, ruffling the black lines buzzed into his hair. Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, sighing out slowly.

“Give me a call next time. We don't wanna risk pissing off the wrong people,” he nods in a way that feels like a dismissal even to Yahaba. Kyoutani's jaw tigthens, turning on a heel and stomping out with his head low between his shoulder, a sharp hiss of air escaping from between his teeth. Before Yahaba can pull himself away, Oikawa appears in the doorway.

“Iwa-chan! You should've had lunch with me,” he puffs, draping himself over the ace's back and resting his chin on the top of Iwaizumi's head. “It's so nice out.”

“And deal with your whole fanclub? Pass,” he rolls his eyes, trying to shrug Oikawa off his back with his nose wrinkled in distaste. “You reek of perfume.”

“I do not,” he gasps in offense but stands anyway, looking at Yahaba with a grin pulling up the corners of his mouth. “Do you think I smell, Shi-chan?”

Yahaba rolls his eyes before shaking his head dutifully, smiling. “Of course not, Oikawa-senpai.”

“I know you're picking on me Shi-chan,” Oikawa huffs, tossing an arm around Yahaba's shoulders and nuzzling their heads together. “Don't let Iwa-chan influence you to be rude to your wonderful team captain, okay?”

“Stop bullying the underclassmen,” Iwaizumi snaps without looking up. It doesn't have his usual bite and Oikawa seems to pick up on it, the corner of his mouth twitching though he doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he looks back at Yahaba still captured in his embrace, tilting his head.

“Do you need me for anything?” He asks instead, bright and lilting. Yahaba is about to pull the disc out and hand it over, but instead shakes his head and pulls his hand slowly out of his bag.

“N-no... Well, I just wanted to talk to you later; I came to make sure you'd have some time,” Yahaba only stumbles slightly through the change in plan and Oikawa blinks before smiling even wider and nodding hard, dropping his arm.

“Of course! I always have time to spend with my hard-working successor,” his smile tilts just a little wicked, leaning close and faking a whisper. “You can tell me all the nice things Iwa-chan said about me while I was away.”

“Like I would say anything nice about you, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi does look up this time to glare at him, leaning back in his seat. Yahaba ducks out before he's made late by Oikawa's pouting claiming him as a victim.

 

“Um, Oikawa-san,” Yahaba tries and fails to duck out of Oikawa's terrifyingly strong grip, forced to let himself be hauled out of the gym. Oikawa doesn't look over at him until they're behind the building, stopping and dropping his arm with a smile that gleams in the fading light. “Is-- is something wrong?”

“You said you wanted to talk, right Shi-chan?” Oikawa blinks his eyes and belatedly Yahaba does remember saying that in half a panic, hoping that Iwaizumi wouldn't catch him eavesdropping while he and Kyoutani talked about--

Well, that's something he could ask about. He clears his throat, shifting a little and hoping his nerves don't show. It's pointless, of course, Oikawa would have the emotion pegged as soon as it enters his head but Yahaba likes to, needs to feel like he's in control of what people are seeing from him. He can feel the polite mask of an expression slipping into place and he doesn't try to stop it, even if it doesn't work against Oikawa's terrifying powers of observation. “W-well, it's sort of-- about Iwaizumi-san...”

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa blinks then leans too close to Yahaba's face, eyes bright and smile wicked. Yahaba's blood turns to ice in his veins, totally still when his heart stops beating in sheer terror at the look Oikawa uses to strip him to pieces. “Are you going to confess a crush to him?”

“Of course not!” He balks despite himself though he would challenge anyone to stand steady to that expression on Oikawa Tooru's face. He supposes it's for the better that he decidedly does not have a crush on Iwaizumi because that would put him off romance for the rest of his life. “I-it's um, well-- is it possible that Iwaizumi is in a gang? M-maybe with Kyoutani-kun?”

That seems to jolt Oikawa, the smile on his face plummets like a falling star and his eyes go round with something like alarm. Yahaba blinks, taking a step back and hoping that he hasn't managed to touch on a subject that's going to get him killed. Oikawa blinks himself out of his shock relatively quickly, laughing and slapping the back of Yahaba's shoulder so hard that it stings.

“What an imagination you have, Shi-chan!” He giggles though the sound of it is hollow and entirely wrong. He seems to realize it too because he stops quickly, flapping his hand in the air with a hefty sigh. “Iwa-chan has apparently taken that delightful mad dog under his wing. For someone so brutish he really is sentimental, you know. Iwa-chan can't resist taking in a stray.”

He's babbling. Yahaba can't think of any other moment that he's heard Oikawa babble on like a member of his fanclub would. He's passed wishing he never asked and much closer to ruing the day he was ever born. Kyoutani is going to catch wind of his questions and is going to come kill him to keep whatever horrible secret life he has with Iwaizumi a secret. Oikawa laughs again, still too loud before giving Yahaba's shoulder a more gentle pat.

“Don't worry about silly things like that, though! My Iwa-chan is no delinquent,” Oikawa smiles and draws himself up to his full stature, nodding his head firmly. “He's just taking care of some troublesome folks lately.”

“O-of course,” Yahaba finally answers, laughing nervously himself. He's resolved that he doesn't want to know the truth, not really. Not if the truth makes Oikawa look so nervous and scared and unable to answer such a ridiculous question. Yahaba doesn't know Oikawa as well as some of the other team members do, but he knows enough to have realized that Oikawa doesn't lie, or at least not directly. He misleads, dances with his words until the question is forgotten.

Oikawa never actually answered his question.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much of this series planned out that i feel bad for how vague this is?? it matters, i promise. stick with me. i have a plan.


End file.
